Unpretty
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: Bra was in a great modeling career...until she developed an eating disorder...now being forced into the clinic, Everglades, will she pick up the peices she left? Cowritten with Bouzi Neo, Chapter 13 up!
1. Prologue

This Celeb Ryu here…and yes I have other fics to update… But I really wanna start this! Especially since Bouzi is gonna cowrite it with me! Anyways this has to deal with depression and eating disorders. Don't like? Don't read! I don't own DBZ… Bra's POV whole thing.

**Unpretty **

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu 

**Prologue **

I look to father as I drive the car to the clinic. He's the only one who agreed to come with me, he's perhaps the only who still cares. Neither one of us talk, he just looks at me sadly, he's probably wondering how I could be so weak… I sigh and turn on the radio…and here is the most ironic joke Dende could play one me…Do you know what song was playing? Unpretty by TLC…

_My outsides look cool_

_  
My insides are blue_

_  
Every time I think I'm through_

_  
It's because of you_

_  
I've tried different ways_

_  
But it's all the same_

_  
At the end of the day_

_  
I have myself to blame_

I am a model envied by almost everyone, the epitome of coolness. Yet despite how "perfect I seem" I still feel so empty inside…They always gave me tips on how to "improve" my looks. No matter how beautiful, how skinny I was it was never enough.

I tried so many different ways to change myself, including some I would rather not talk about. I starved myself, threw up food, took laxatives. And I can blame everyone else all I want but when it really comes down to it…

It's only my fault.

I shut the radio off again; this isn't making me feel any better. I glance at father again; he's still staring at me. "Father you didn't have to come…" I mutter.

He looks up, "Bura…I won't pretend I understand this, but I am still your father…I'm not going to leave you when you need someone…"

I smile weakly, I don't know what I'd do without him, father is all I have left now. Even Goten left… I shake my head trying to dismiss such disturbing thoughts. It was my own fault…I drove him away…I drove anyone away. I take a deep breath as I pull into the parking lot of the clinic.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure…" And he walked me into my new home her the next 3 months, Everglades.

* * *

I sit on the couch quietly, I've been here a day now and I already hate it. They watch me eat like a hawk. And you, some quack I don't know what me to talk to you? You think pulling me in here will get me to talk when I haven't talked to anyone in such a long time… I hug my knees as I hear you first question, "So how did this all start?" I know the answer…but I don't want to give it…It started a year ago, when I got my modeling job…

* * *

Well there's the prologue short maybe….but to the point. The first chapter will done by Bouzi…Review please!


	2. Normal

Bouzi Neo here. I'm in a not-good mood because Neo gained weight and her RPG slave, I mean boyfriend, is not here. However… tis my turn to write.

**Unpretty**

Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo

**Chapter One: Normal**

One Year Ago

_"Bura, that dress looks beautiful on you!" Momma smiled at me. Her teenaged daughter. Her reincarnation. I looked down at myself._

_It wasn't that wonderful._

_But Momma always made big fusses, and playing the small role shy girl didn't work. As a matter of fact, I didn't like being shy. Or not apart of something. Makes you feel… unimportant._

_The daughter of Bulma Briefs is not unimportant._

_I'd be smart if I cared. I'd fight well if I tried. One thing we all know is that Bra Briefs never cries._

_You've guessed it, genius, I'm Bura. You should know about Daddy, too. You watch my mom's personal life through the press. You watch my big brother, Trunks', too._

_I'm referring to the Trunks Briefs. As in President of Capsule Corporation._

_But Daddy, though the proudest, is the only member not many people know much about. He was always Bulma's handsome husband, or known for being in martial arts tournaments._

_Let me tell you a secret._

_I'm not completely human._

_I'm a princess from a race almost completely wiped out decades ago, when Daddy was a little boy._

_Farfetched?_

_Get over it._

_That's right, Daddy is a prince. He's quiet but always seems to speak when he has to say something. Not the cowardly quiet. The fuck-off quiet. He likes his space. He's almost always training. Vegeta, Daddy's only known name, is one of the strongest men in the entire universe._

_I sighed and smoothed down the dress, looking back to my mother. I'm a ghost of the woman, as I said before, and I've seen the pictures to prove it. Sighing, I ignored my mother and sat down._

_Do I really have to do this?_

_I've done small modeling for Capsule Corporation before, but nothing big. Here I am with my mother, and we're getting ready to start something big._

_Is it wonderful that on the last meeting we've had I caught the eye of some designer?_

_Of course._

_Being a model… it sounds so exciting. So romantic. I'd give anything to do it. I've wanted to be a model all my life and now that someone sees me… I can be who I am._

_I want this job and no one's taking it from me._

_This is only a screen test. To see if the camera 'likes' me. That means you get the job if you can make a few good poses._

_Momma checked her watch again and sighed, laying her head in her palm. She was an impatient person, like my father._

_I just twiddled my thumbs. I'm so excited I could literally jump up and scream, dance, sing, whatever they asked of me as long as I got the job!_

_Me… Bura Briefs. A model. A teen sensation. The girl that no one forgets, people of all ages follow me around asking, begging for my name on a piece of paper._

_My name in big red lights. Trunks has fans, since I was a little girl I saw how people would run around after him, begging for his autograph. I want fans. I want people to look up to me. To see me, not as another person or Trunks' sister or Bulma's daughter, but as Bura. I want to be like my family. I crave the thrill of the media following me, the lights, the camera, the action._

_It's so exciting. My chance for fame. Being a celebrity means being more important. Am I shallow for thinking this?_

_I'm not thinking this. I know it._

_I'm blunt. You want the truth, here it is: You have to be beautiful in some way, shape, or form to be considered a good person. The world's not nice. If you don't say something it'll never be said. If you don't jump to reach the stars you'll never become one._

_I don't like it. I accept it. You should too. The world's not beautiful. Beautiful people are rare. That's why they look for them and push them up on their shoulders._

_It's the people's faults._

_I sighed excitedly as I was let into the office, I would blow them away. I would be perfect. I can't be less than perfect._

_If you're not perfect you're normal._

_Normal is not acceptable._

_I will blow them all away._

* * *

I remember the day clearly, but like I said before, I'm not about to tell you shit. You sigh and open the door, "Our time is up for today…Bura…I really wish you would talk to me…I want to help."

I just growl and walk out of the room. I've seen what "helping" does. Ruins things, like relationships. Goten…I wonder if he even cares anymore…

I hear the buzzer go off, it's dinnertime. Great, another feeding period where I'm watched like a fucking hawk. I would hurl, but that isn't allowed.

I get my tray and sit down at an almost deserted table. There are two girls sitting there, one with short light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. The other has dark brunette hair that's spiked and brown eyes.

"I'm Ryu…and this is Neo…" The green eyed one said.

I look at their arms and see cuts and scars, what's with these freaks?

* * *

Wow! Bouzi, you did one hell of a job. Celeb, how you like? BTW, My fans (the few there are) I'VE RE-LOADED PLEASURES OF PAYBACK! :::happy Bouzi Neo:::

Like that last scene Bouzi? Hope so….

Reviewer's Corner:

EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskiIV: Yeah, yeah, it's being edited as we speak. And the thumbs down thing… That's just wrong, dude.

RavenGurlie149: Celeb Ryu AND Bouzi Neo, thank you. It really is great to be working with her. Thanks!

Nyce456: I though the chap was pretty neat too. That's cause Celeb did it.

VegetaGirlOne: Thanks. Yeah, reading time… gets shorter every day.

Akira Gown: Hehe. As for the Vegeta think, well, I'm sorry if you don't like that. Nice way of putting it… like we write for your entertainment only. Heh, I'm just being me. But I understand what you're saying. We won't OOC Veg. As for the flashback thing, not exactly… But keep on reading. I am glad you're enjoying it. Hope you had a good rest.

Lady Celebare: If the prologue was any longer, it would've given up too much. And Breaking Free… Yeah, she does need to update it. –GlaresCelly-

ShorteeCake: I try to email and I'm sure Celeb does too. I'm very glad that you're enjoying our little ficcy.


	3. Enter The Freaks

**Unpretty**

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu 

**Chapter 2: Enter "The Freaks"******

They looked at me until finally Ryu speaks up, "You're Bura Briefs aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." I quietly say. So the freaks at least know a celeb when they see one.

"I read that you stuck in this place thought it was just a rumor..."

I shrugged, what else is there to say? Here I am.

"So you're one of those eating disorder chicks, eh?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah and what of it, you cut yourself, we all have issues."

"Well life's a royal pain in the ass, isn't it little Miss perfect?" Neo muttered.

"I'm not perfect…"

"But you want to be," Ryu pointed out.

I sigh; she has a point…

I was silenced then. They seem to know everything about you just by looking at you, well Ryu does. Neo, she was smaller, angrier. If she wanted to be like that, then I would too, "Perfect is but an expression that people use to make themselves feel superior."

"And you want to feel superior. You tied yourself within your own irony."

"Yeah well at least I don't hurt myself..."

Ryu looked up, "Starvation can be a form of self mutilation... and making yourself throw up really hurts your organs."

Damn! How does she know this shit?

She shrugs, "My grandma is a psychologist"

"I see..." I said. So she knows shit. That doesn't mean she knows me.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now." She turns to the other freak, "Neo, have they delivered the mail yet? I'm expecting a letter from Anthony."

"Nope."

"Who's Anthony?" Don't tell me these freaks managed to get boyfriends...

"Ryu's little obsession."

"Hey, I have to have something to get me through this place...besides we all have obsessions don't we?"

"Speaking of time in this place, what're you, Perfect?"

"Three months."

"Wow, wish I had an eating disorder instead of what I did. Its six for me…" Ryu muttered.

"What'd you do?"

"Tried to kill myself...downed Tylenol.... and the self infliction stuff didn't help..."

"Why would anyone want to leave?"

"Why would you want to stay?"

I notice as the mail is passed out Ryu and Neo both watch hopefully. What do I care? No one's going to write me...Only person who still cares is dad... and I can't see him writing letters...

Neo smiled, "Figure it out. You're perfect." A black letter was handed to her.

Ryu looked at the letter she got, happily till she noticed whom it was from, then her expression changed, she looked sad. "Mommy..."

"Ryu, you okay?"

She opened the letter and muttered under her breath, "She's doing worse...this is my fault..."

"No, it's not." Neo muttered in a singsong voice.

Freaks.

All they can do is blame themselves over stupid shit they can't help. Hell, it could be raining and they'd probably say it was their faults.

"She's been doing badly since I got in here...."

I look at her, "Let me guess, your mom is a freak too? Just following in her footsteps?"

Ryu growled at me "**SHUT. UP**. Not everyone had the perfect life you did...I realize you don't like us but don't judge what you will never understand."

Maybe Ryu is angrier than I thought; I nodded, "Fine, fine."

A nurse walks up to us, "Oh, good you've met them, Neo, Ryu, Bura will be your new roommate."

"**WHAT?!" **

* * *

Seeing as the original chapter two was like thirty pages, I decided to divide it up a bit more. Hope you enjoyed. Seeing as this will go on for a few chapters, there won't be a Reviewer's Corner for a while.

Reviewer's Corner:

Raven Pan: I am so sorry about the original format. I understand, it is very sloppy.

Lady Celebare: I am very glad the story gives off such effects.

TrunksPrincess4Life: Thank you. We try to update.


	4. The Room

**Unpretty**

Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo

**Chapter Three: The Room******

"**No! MOM! You CANNOT do this!"** Neo yelled.

Mom?

"There's no other open beds...you will have to learn to get along."

**"Mom!" **

"Neo, I know about your problems, but it'd be nice if you didn't refer to me as your mother."

Mom...it was Mother who made me come...either here or I'd be kicked out of Capsule Corp.

And where do I have to go?

"Whatever." Neo snorted, "Bitch."

She began to walk away, "I better not hear about you guys being difficult."

"Who was that?"

"Er... Her name is Ruth I think...head nurse..." Ryu answered.

"In other words Mom. Cause she hates children. Just like all moms do, minus Ryu's."

"My grandma makes up for it..."

"Ruth's too young to be Granny though."

"True. Not by much though."

I notice neither one of them are really eating either, just playing idly with the food.

Neo sighed and stabbed a carrot with the cheap, dull, plastic fork.

"Ever notice how everything is plastic? They really make self mutilation difficult." Ryu muttered.

Neo nodded and looked to the black envelope again.

I look at her, why doesn't she open it?

She looked at her food; she ate nothing, just played with it, and stood up, taking the letter with her.

Ryu stood up too, but before they left I stopped them, "Wait! I don't know where the hell the room is."

"Then come with us, if you're done. We're throwing our shit away."

"Sounds like a plan…" I pick up the tray and follow them

Neo was the first to throw her food away, and slipped the little letter in with it, turning and waiting for Ryu.

We dump the trays and walk to the "room" if that's what you'd call it… It was more like a cell…

It was a mess, there were clothes on the floor and I wondered if anyone actually watched them. Neither ate much, and freak number two ate nothing at all...

Those cuts look fresh.

The windows had bars on them. And they had to buzz nurses just to go to the bathroom... I look at the shattered mirror...so that's how they got the cuts...

Their clothes were covering over the other mirror. You couldn't see anything. "Nice place." I muttered.

They pulled aside a pile clothes to reveal a third bed, which I am assuming will be mine...It doesn't look clean though…

Neo sat on the one in the far corner; it looks like she pushed it there. Katie's bed was close next to hers, almost touching it.

The only thing that was remotely nice was the radio system, which Ryu seemed to control.

"Ryu, where is it?" Neo dove down under her bed, and Ryu seemed to know what 'it' was.

"You had it last."

I blink, "What exactly is 'it'?"

"My black lipstick." She murmured, throwing clothes everywhere, apparently in deep search for the damned thing.

"Didn't you put in the drawer?"

"No! That was the time before last." She sat up, "Or the time before that. I forgot."

"I don't know then..." I pick up a tube off the floor "Is this it?"

"Lemme see!" She grabbed it and opened it, "Yup! My baby." She smiled and applied it, handing it to Ryu.

Freaks... who wears black lipstick?

I sit down on my "bed" but find a hard book beneath me; I open it and find poetry inside. Ryu spotted it "Hey! That's mine!"

"So that's where it went...."

I keep looking through it stopping on one_ "Empty" _it said,_ " No emotions left, Crying isn't an option my eyes are red and dry laughing would be silly, and yelling insane...I just feel empty, No emotions left.."_

"Dude! Bitch, put it down!" Neo yelled angrily.

But I couldn't I blinked and read the words again; this was exactly how I felt. Ryu looked panicked "Please...give it back!"

I almost regretted this, I didn't mean to make her angry, Neo, I didn't care, but with Ryu, I could tell.... I slowly handed it to her.

She hugged the book and tucked it under her bed, then sat on the bed. "So Neo...who wrote you anyways?" She asked turning to her friend, choosing not to confront or acknowledge me.

"Him."

"And you still haven't opened it?"

"I threw it away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear what he has to say."

"...Oh."

I sigh, I wonder what I would do if Goten wrote me...not that he would...

"I wonder if they threw the trash out..." Neo trailed off.

"No clue."

"I'm going to go see."

"Alright...but group is soon..."

"Group?"

* * *

Hehee.. Poor Bura. No Reviewer's Corner. 


	5. Group Therapy

**Unpretty**

Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo

**Chapter Four: Group Therapy **

"Group?"

"Group therapy...sorry Ms. Perfect, but, yes, you have to interact with others."

"It blows." Neo added.

I frowned, "I see..."

"Fuck group."

"Why would we want to do that? Half of them are pregnant already..."

Neo snickered, "I got me a letter to save." And she left.

Ryu opened back up her own letter and looked at it, in the corner of her eyes but she wouldn't let them drop.

"Who're they from?"

"Mommy..."

"It's from Mommy..."

"Your mother?"

Ryu nods, not looking up.

"She means a lot to you."

"Yeah… well she's one of the few who actually gives a fuck." Sounds like how Father is to me...

"I see..."

"I don't know why though... When I just fuck her up worse...she thinks this is her fault..." The buzzer went off again Ryu jumped off her bed and stuffed the letter in her pocket, "Time for group...Neo will meet us there...I think…"

"So, in group what do we do?"

"Talk, discuss problems, give help, sometimes there's a theme of discussion..."

"I see."

"It sucks but it's mandatory to go..."

"So how long is Neo here, or did the anti-social not say?"

"She's no more anti-social then I...and she has less than me I think..."

Yeah, but you were friendly. Neo was just angry. Anti-social my ass. "Why is that?"

"I guess Suicide puts more on your record, besides my grandma suggested the amount… I'm not wanted at home..."

* * *

We entered group and looked out for Neo. Somehow, I wished it were just Ryu and I, and Neo not to come back and sit next to her. She, once again was in the middle-As if being shared.

She just hugged her knees and watched as the other girls entered the room, along with one woman. "Well, Ladies we have a newcomer today. Lets all say 'Hi' to Bura!" the woman (Ryu whispered and said her name was Dina) sounded in this fakey-nice voice.

A girl with a long blond hair and was toothpick skinny spoke up, "Not **THE** Bura Briefs?"

"Hiya, Perfect." Neo came into the room, the letter being pocketed.

I sigh and answer the girl, "Yes...I am the Bura Briefs..._you_ are?"

"Neo, this is the third time you've been late."

"I'm _so_ very sorry, I just really hate wasting my time." She shrugged.

"And Ryu...No more passing…it wont help if you don't talk."

Dina rolled her eyes and other members grunted and spoke in distaste as she went on, "Who would like to speak first?"

Ryu shut her eyes as she felt Dina close in on her, "Ryu...how about you...didn't your sister visit today?"

She just hugged her knees tighter.

"Ryu? Ryu...." Dina sighed and went on.

Ryu's voice came out quietly, "She said I was a freak..."

Dina looked back to her, "What?"

"She said I should stop feeling sorry for myself...and just 'deal', its nothing new..."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like a fucking queen, how do you think it made me feel? And how come we never talk about your problems Dina? After all this is a 'group' or whatever."

Dina gulped, "Well. You never asked me anything."

"So only speak when asked? So you aren't as high and mighty as you act..." Ryu sounded deeply annoyed; she obviously hated this.

"Well group is group, but it's about you guys. I am a counselor. I guide you. But I'd love to tell you about my day."

"Yeah, I bet it was fucking peachy too..."

I stared at Ryu, was this same girl I met before?

She continued, "I woke up and I got dressed, and I received a call from my boyfriend-"

"Do you really think we give a damn about a non-existent boyfriend? Keep making it up. Maybe the newbie will believe you." Neo glared.

Ryu laughed "Good one..."

Dina sighed, "You two don't even want to recover...."

"Why don't you go see the shrink? We all know about your problems. You haven't pleased a guy since you lost your virginity in high school and haven't gotten over it, so now, almost middle aged, you're sitting here trying to pretend that our problems are your problems so you can feel even more sorry for yourself. Face it. There's no pity outside." Neo pointed to the bared window, "In the real world. Where we have been exiled. So you ask me if I want to recover? To what? The real world is fake because they don't want to believe this is true." She held Ryu's arm out and revealed the cuts, and lifted her pant leg up, even more cuts. Cuts. Cuts. Everywhere. Angry cuts.

"You girls smashed the mirror again didn't you?"

Neo sat back down.

Dina sighed, and turned to me, "Bura, why do you feel you're here?"

I growl, I didn't tell the shrink, not going to tell them...

She sighed again, "So you're the third to the terrible two-some."

The third. What am I? A third wheel?

"I'll talk!" The blond toothpick said.

Dina smiled and turned to her "Okay, Crystal."

"Well…" She squeaked in her little girl voice, "My mom came to visit me today. She's real proud of my improvement."

"You only have a month left, correct?"

Crystal nodded, "Yeah. They're planning a party for my return! I can't wait taste my Grandma's cake again."

Ryu snickered "And re-taste it when you purge."

Neo, sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed across her chest, snickered, "Good one, Ryu."

"Now girls try to be a bit more supportive..."

"Why?"

"Because that's what this about."

"I see.... so it's not about you getting money?"

"I get paid pretty poorly I'll have you know."

"Bullshit. My grandma is a shrink and makes a good amount." Ryu muttered.

"Ryu, what have I told you about referring to counselors as 'shrinks'?"

"That I shouldn't even though it's all basically the same shit."

Another girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Karen?"

"I'd prefer if Neo and Ryu refrain from using so much profanity."

"Karen?" Ryu said.

"Yes, Ryu?"

"Fuck off."

This one was much over-weight and looked quite hurt.

"Now, you see? You've offended her."

"Wow, you act like I give a shit Dina..." These girls were definitely freaks...and I was stuck with them.

* * *

Bura seems to be realizing the gravity of her situation… and the fact that she's gonna live with those two for two months.

I kinda feel bad for her. No reviewer's corner.


	6. Inside The Library

**Unpretty **

****

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu

****

**Chapter Five: Inside The Library**

Dina sighed, "Girls, time is up for today. I'll see you tomorrow and remember that you can always come to see me." She looked directly at us, "If there are any problems."

Ryu and Neo got up, "Arts and Craft time… God damn this place and its schedules…" Ryu muttered.

"Do we have to go? Why can't we skip again?"

"Sure...I think the library's open...I need something new to read." I just stay silent. You'd think Mom could have afforded to put me in a nicer place…

"Oh, Neo!" Dina calls and she groans.

"What?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"Go on, I'll see you in 'class'."

Ryu sighs, "Come on Bura." She leads me to a small room covered with paint. God this place is like hell...

"I thought you were going to skip?"

"Yeah well I need to show you where it is don't I?"

I nodded and Neo came running from behind, "Bitch almost had me escorted."

"Why?"

"My absence and tardy records."

"Ah...she'll be wanting to see me soon, too, I suppose." Ryu muttered.

"Yeah, she wanted to know why I was late. Hmph. I just wanted to get Him's letter..."

"She thinks my relationship with Anthony is unhealthy..."

"She wanted to see Him's note. I told her it was a violation."

I stayed silent...Don't speak unless spoken to...

But how dare they ignore me... I mean they might be freaks but I'm a celebrity, I'm better than them.

They should include me!

"Then she wanted to know why I refuse to call him by his name..."

"She took away my computer lab privileges so I cant even read his emails."

"Yeah well at least they still love you," I mutter under my breath

"What'd you say, Perfect?"

"Nothing."

"Feel unloved?"

I growled, she has no idea what I've gone through.

"Ryu, why'd you invite Perfect anyway?"

"She didn't," I turn and start to walk away. Stupid freaks.

"Well then you're invited now. Come on."

I turn and follow them though I have no clue why. I am much more superior! I'd just rather not go to that arts and crafts… place…

"What time is it, Ryu? When are we gonna be able to go back to the dorms?"

Who would want to go back? None other than these two freaks in black lipstick.

"We don't get to go back till six for washing up then at seven is dinner and at eight is free time, but you aren't allowed in your room."

"Bitches." She sighed, "I can't go to the comp lab. Just cause I downloaded porn..."

"I can't because someone ratted on me for my messenger conversations with Anthony.."

Eww! These girls are Internet whores too?

"Banned together. Again."

"You've been banned before?" I asked.

"Yeah. More times than I'd like to count. We were both cybering and got caught."

"That's disgusting." I haven't even had real sex yet, let alone on the Internet...

"And then that time I went to that lesbian site."

"You're a lesbian?"

"No, but my fuck buddy liked them sooo...."

This is getting weirder by the second

We entered the library and Neo went off to read her letter. I looked at Ryu, "You read?"

"It's how I get through life…" She then walked over to the book shelves and started going through them muttering, "Read it… read it… read it..."

Neo came back, the black letter crumpled in her hand; her eyes were red. "Find something new?"

"Ugh not anything good...you okay? What'd he write this time?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She looked through the books, picking up some only to throw them to the side.

Ryu went to a table and took out her poetry book and started writing saying the lines outline, "_Even though its a sin I'm gonna fight a war I cant win.." _

Neo took a pad and pen out of her purse, black, and started writing. "He's gonna die."

Ryu looked up from her writing "Why?"

She handed Ryu the letter.

Ryu read it looking it over, "I don't know why you deal with him..."

"He slept with her.... And I can't force myself to blame him."

"He's an asshole." Ryu handed back the letter.

"Then he asks if we're still together."

"Asshole." Ryu repeated.

"Dear Wes...." She murmured, "Yes, we are still together. I can't bring myself to be angry with you. Isn't that sad?"

Ryu went back to her poem, "_Put on my battle gear helmet and all my enemy must fall..."_

"However, You now must choose. I'll see you whenever I can get my web access back, Neo."

_ "Into the battlefield to fight I know this isn't right..." _

"I thought you said he was going to die."

She looked at the letter and folded it.

_ "And when I'm about to shoot I look up and so do you…"_

Neo looked at the poem.

_ " And the enemy the face I see, I realize that, the enemy is me." _

"Another great poem, ne Ryu?"

"I guess..." She shut the book and tucked it into her bag again.

"I swear.... Wes is so..."

"Stupid? Out of his mind? Not good enough for you? Select one." Ryu said

"Sweet."

"Right..."

Neo sighed and threw a letter to a pile she had created. Did she just forget being pissed off at him?

Then again, if Goten wanted me back, I'd probably take him.... even after...

"Dammit how to say sorry?"

"For what?" I ask, wait, why do I give a fuck?

She blinked. "I forgot."

Ryu went back to the bookshelves and got out a book, it was called 'She's Come Undone', "Guess I'll read this again..."

"I heard if you read a book five hundred times in a row, the words change. You at five hundred yet, Ryu?"

She laughed, "I lost count"

"It's a good book though, maybe perfect might like to read it too."

"I have a better book for her." Ryu's hands went back into the shelves and pulled out a book entitled "Kim: Empty inside."

I blinked. "What's it... about?" Never did read much, unless it was a magazine to see what my fashion scores were.

"A girl...like you..."

I nodded.

I flipped through it; it was a diary, of a girl with one of these so-called eating disorders. I put the book down, "I don't read"

Neo laughed a little and threw another paper to the side. What the hell's her problem? She's fucking obsessing with a guy who's cheating on her... of course... Goten...

Well he didn't cheat on me.... but what he did do...

"Ryu, I'm sneaking back to dorm." Neo interrupted my thoughts once again.

"Sounds good, I need to call Mom anyways." Ryu took the book.

She picked up Kim: Empty Inside and checked it out, while Ryu followed her with the book she got.

I sighed and followed them, I mean where the fuck would I go?

Neo's torn blue jeans dragged as she walked. She wrote **'THIS IS BLACK'** all over them. Fuckin' freak.

I just noticed Ryu's shirt it said, "I'm not antisocial, I just hate you" Nice...no wonder they're alone.

Here I am. Bra. I'm hanging out with two freaks in a mental place. When the hell will I get out?

I'd ask mom but I can already hear what she'd say...

Doesn't she even care? She was so excited when we first started off....

But then when things span out of control...

Who's here now? Two freaks and...

Daddy.... he cares...if he could............he'd get me out...right?

But why didn't he save me? He left me... here... with them...

And Trunks...he only cares for pan these days...

Does he even know there's a world outside of hers? Of course that was the way it was... Goten....

* * *

So Neo has a soft spot for Wes, Ryu has issues with her family, and Bura misses her own family and friends. No Reviewer's Corner.


	7. Miss You From Sick Minds

**Unpretty**

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu

**Chapter Six: Miss You From Sick Minds**

Does she even know there's a world outside of hers? Of course that was the way it was... Goten....

"Hmm... I better write Anthony tonight..." Ryu muttered, those two, they seem to feel the same way...

Goten...

Neo entered the room and took out a black marker, not looking up, "What would you tell him? Miss you from Sick Minds?"

She laughed, "He worries about me...."

"Yeah well I can see why…" I mutter under my breath.

"And who the hell worries about you, Perfect?"

Daddy... right?

He seemed worried when he left...

Maybe he sees me as one of them now....

Maybe Daddy's ashamed of me.

Then again, who isn't at this point?

"So when did you start wrecking your body?" Ryu asked, as she started to draw, a crying eye...

Neo scraped the black marker against her jeans, never looking up. "I don't wreck my body."

"I was talking to perfect... she's the type who purges."

"I don't wreck my body." I repeated.

"Told ya she'd say that."

"Purging ruins your digestive system, how does that not ruin your body?"

I was... bettering my body. But I look away.

I remember when it started...but it wasn't my fault...they needed me to be perfect....

If I wasn't perfect...

I wasn't good enough.

"Lalala..."

Weirdoes

"Prettiness of da pants."

Freakiness is a better word

"Come on Perfect, you want some?" She held out the marker. Like hell that's going on my skirt.

"No.."

"Damn, Perfect. You don't like the lipstick. You don't take the marker. It washes out you know."

"No thank you."

"Ryu?"

She looks up from her drawing, "Huh?"

"Making sure you were alive."

"If I wasn't you would smell the decay."

"I'm bored."

I sighed, I needed a mirror, but wouldn't you know it...if got stuck with the mirror smashers.

"I wanna fuck someone. But nooo we can't do that."

"Isn't coed contact or whatever forbidden?" I ask.

She laughed, "I'm talking about over RPG."

"Oh..." That's even creepier…

"My boyfriend was so cool."

Ryu got up, "It's too silent."

She walked over and put on a CD, I think it was Tori Amos...

"At least it's not that Alanis person." Neo muttered.

"What's wrong with Alanis..." Ryu asked.

"Her voice annoys the hell out of me."

"Ah..."

"Tori isn't that bad."

"I was exposed to them at an early age." Ugh this music is so...

Depressing...

"I want some candy."

Ryu pulled out a bag "I have chocolate, smuggled in of course"

"It's against the code of Neo, but fuck that."

These two, are something else...

She took the candy, "Hershies."

Ryu hid the bag again, and then went back to her drawing.

Neo lay back and sighed.

I would defiantly see if I could get a transfer in the morning.

"I'm going to bed. I had a headache so I don't want dinner."

"I'm going to lie here...till my body gives in to sleep…"

And I am getting out; I get up "I'll see you two later..."

And so I left them to their freakishness...I walked into the "living room" where people were watching TV...and who should be on the screen... but my brother…

* * *

Sibling Rivalry! No Reviewer's Corner. 


	8. I Was A Goddess

**Unpretty **

****

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu

****

**Chapter Seven: I Was A Goddess**

And so I left them to their freakishness...

I walked into the "living room" where people were watching TV...and who should be on the screen... but my brother…

"That guy is soooo cute!"

"So Mr. Briefs," the reporter asked, "Is it true your sister, Bura, the perfect model, had a mental breakdown?" I saw all the eyes in the room flicker to me.

Trunks smiled his perfect smile and responded at the perfect time, "Of course not. She's in the hospital due to stomach pains; we're not sure what's wrong with her. I'm sure she'll be back to talk to you in a matter of weeks."

Some girl snickered, "How much did you have to pay him to lie?"

Like he needed payment...he's covering his own ass...I look bad...he looks bad

Trunks went on and they talked about Pan-his favorite subject. Other than himself, that is.

"The lucky bitch! He actually proposed to that tomboy?" I head someone say, don't these girls have lives?

"I think it's for promotional use only. Pan IS Satan's granddaughter and Son's daughter. Plus I think her other grandfather was some sort of legend when he was a kid."

"No. They love each other...I've seen them." I muttered.

"Didn't you and her uncle date, I mean until he dumped you…" Crystal sniggered.

Goten...

Another laughed and hooked her arm around me, "We're just kidding. But I'm telling you, your roommates are **WACKED**. Don't get caught up in their stuff."

"Yeah."

"It's just a word of the wise."

"They'll never leave, not that they want to, they **LIKE** being that way."

"I heard one just faked it because she didn't want to leave."

"Their parents must hate them."

"I would."

"You sure they didn't grow up in the wild?"

"I don't think they grew up."

I just listened, why couldn't I've been put with these, normal girls?

The girl started playing with my hair, "Have you ever braided it before?"

"No. They usually left it down...they said it looked best that way."

"What do **YOU** think though?"

I shrugged, "I've never had it braided. I couldn't say."

"Shall we find out?"

I shrugged again," Sure..."

And suddenly, it happened again, with a flash I was the center of the room, center of everyone, sitting again while they fussed over me. I was their goddess.

I have to admit; I had missed this feeling

The one who made the bitchy comment before explained it was more against Trunks than me... they were so nice.

So normal...unlike the freaks I shared living quarters with.

I wanted to hear more about them...

More about who they were and… What they were.

But I also wanted to hear more about me.

"You know, I always wanted to meet you," The girl gushed as she braided my hair.

"What's your name?"

"Veronica miss, this is such a honor!"

I smiled. Respect. Miss. Not Perfect…

This is what I was used to...and what I deserved!

This was I.

The only person who gave me more attention then this...was Goten...damnit why does everything remind me of him

None of them were what you'd call beautiful, but a good most were skinny with average faces.

Better then the freaks anyways... They continued playing with my hair... loving me.. No... Not loving me... loving a celebrity. Someone who's superior to them..  
Which I am, I mean I don't belong here. I belong on the cover of magazines, like the good days. I belong in the salon, I belong in Capsule Corporation, at photo shoots...  
on the big screen, on TV… In the movies. Anywhere but here. Neo came in, yawing and walked past us. Her jeans were black and her almost wet-looking hair was now everywhere, gel flakes. Eww. She should do something with it. 

No! No, no, no! Go away!

Ryu followed her, with her nose stuck in the book and wearing headphones. Her hair was practically one big tangle; doesn't she even care? 

No, no, no, no! Go away!

Neo's lipstick was the only thing that they bothered re-apply. Look at how pale they look... Crystal looked at Ryu, "You're reading that damn book again?" 

Ryu looked up and sneered, "At least I can read."

Neo closed her eyes and sat on a chair, dangling from it.

No, no, no! Go away.

Ryu looked up from her book, "It's coed group tomorrow right Neo?"

"I think."

"Good, I'll get to see Anthony then." She went back to her book "Hmm..."

group? Well flirting always cheered me up a little bit...

Maybe I'll find a nice insane person who looks like Goten...

* * *

Bura's trying to move on or is she wanting an excuse? No Reviewer's Corner.


	9. Boys

**Unpretty**

****

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu

****

**Chapter 8: Boys**

  
  
They have coed group? Well flirting always cheered me up a little bit... Maybe I'll find a nice insane person who looks like Goten... Hmm...I heard Goten got back with Paris since we broke up.. Whore... She's going to die… Then again this is Goten, I should have seen it coming… "Think I'll see him?" "Hopefully, though Ruth did give us that 'separation' order thingy..." "I need to apologize to Him. Fuck Ruth." "Yeah maybe if she got laid she wouldn't be such a bitch. Besides I need to see Anthony." Ryu replied not looking up from her book, is it really that damn interesting? "Yeah..." Veronica whispers in my ear, "It's still a mystery how those two snagged such good guys...some think they cast a spell..." "Ryu still deserves better." Neo hissed. "How could I get better, I love Anthony..." Ryu. 

"I don't know... but you still deserve better."

"So do you." They don't deserve anyone if you ask me… "Him is the perfect guy. What do you mean?" "Nothing..." ...She said he said he **CHEATED** on her. And he's perfect. At least I wouldn't forgive Goten... Well maybe I would... Then again he didn't cheat on me... Though I kinda wish he had, that would have hurt less.. Neo flipped off the seat and sat over Ryu, reading the page. Ryu growled, "God her grandma is just like mine..." "You get through the rape scene?" "Yeah, I go through quicker each time." "I don't know why but I don't." "Well reading is one of the few things I'm good at..." She snickered but said nothing. Whatever, I turned back to the TV. God I'm so sick of Trunks' lies...it makes me sick… "I'm gonna go spike meh hair up. Gotta make up a new style for Him." "I'm going to go see if I can tame my...er can you call it hair anymore?" "I'll help you out. I have bout six gels."  
  
"Thanks." And the two walked out, thank God. I turn back to the TV once again. Trunks...he was the one who first figured it all out...

* * *

Do I see a flashback?! No R/C.


	10. Flashback: When You're Dead

**Unpretty **

****

Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo

****

**Chapter Ten: Flashback: When You're Dead**

_I exited the bathroom, wiping off my mouth. And there standing in front of me was my big brother._

_"What the hell are you doing?" He looked worried, mad, hurt... I couldn't tell. He was a good actor. _

_"I had an upset stomach..." _

_"Like hell you do! Every day?" _

_"My stomach is very sensitive, besides don't you need to go fuck Pan?" _

_Trunks growled and took my hand, putting me before the mirror, "This is **NOT** good, Bura!" _

_I looked at my reflection "Look, I know I'm not pretty enough, what is your point?" _

_"**What**!?" He yelled, pointing to my stomach, "Your weight! You're a drop dead knock out!" _

_"Trunks, that is A.) Gross coming from my brother and B.) Untrue." _

_"Bura, you're beautiful! But this," He pointed to the toilet, "Is not!" _

_"Since when did you ever care about anything other then Pan or yourself? Fuck off Trunks, you don't need to suddenly become a brother, I don't need one!" _

_"Yeah? Well how about a father? I'm telling Dad if you dare do this again!" _

_"Who's daddy gonna believe? Me or you?" _

_"This vomit and your tiny stomach."  
  
"It's not tiny!" Not tiny enough anyways... _

_"It's close to nonexistent!" _

_"Whatever, get out of my way I have a photo shoot in less then an hour!" _

_"Fuck that!" _

_"Fuck you!" _

_He yanked me down, out of the bathroom, "You're going to eat!" _

_"I'm not fucking hungry, let me go, I'm going to be late!" _

_"No." _

_"Daddy!" I scream at the top of my lungs. _

_He almost instantly comes, "What?" _

_"Trunks won't let me get to my photo shoot!" _

_"She's been throwing up!" _

_Daddy looked at trunks then me, "Brat...let her go..." _

_I knew Daddy would see things my way. _

_"Dad, it's called bulimia! She's been throwing her food up! She could get really sick!" _

_"I am not sick. I just have a nervous stomach, now I have places to go things to do." _

_"Bulimia is not a good thing. You don't understand!" _

_"It doesn't matter Trunks, I don't have it, now why don't you run to little Panny, she's the only one you really love anyways." _

_"Yes you do!" He hissed. _

_I glanced at the flushed toilet, his "evidence" was down the drain... _

_"When you're dead, I won't cry." Is all he said as he walked away. _

_Well that I knew... I sighed and looked at Daddy, who was staying silent, did he believe Trunks? _

_He looked at me. I don't think he knew what to say. _

_Daddy always was the silent type… _

_Or maybe he was thinking... who to believe... _

_I gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Daddy...it isn't true...I would **NEVER** do that to myself, I'm your princess, remember?" _

_He walked away, "Do it again and I'm telling your mother." _

_I sighed, "Yes Papa..."_

* * *

Trunks worries but Bura doesn't wanna admit it. Vegeta doesn't know what the hell to say in response to that. Hmn… I wonder if they'll patch stuff up.

Reviewer's Corner:

A Bagatelle: -Nods- Yeah, Celeb did a great job of making it more real and less fake and happy-ish. Plus the self-thing was too great because we're… really frustrating to be around.


	11. Roomies

**Unpretty **

Bouzi Neo & Celeb Ryu

**Chapter Eleven: Roomies**

I didn't stop then, but it would be a while before I did it in daylight again... Daddy didn't believe me... 

No one did after that…

But Daddy kept his promise, he told no one. Trunks didn't talk to me after a long while.

Incidentally, Pan stopped talking to me soon afterwards as well.

She said if I thought I was too good for Trunks, I was too good for her too.

Wasn't that at all… was it?

I bet he told her; he kept no secrets from his precious Panny...I'm not even invited to the damn wedding, shunned from my own family... Mom's not even going to let me get out for the Capsule Corporation party.

It's only a week before I get out of here. Why should she not?

She's ashamed of me...

But Daddy said he'd visit...he wasn't lying...was he?

No. Daddy has pride.

At least someone still cares about me...

"Come on, Perfect."

"No, thanks..."

"That wasn't a request."

Just then Ruth came in, "Lights out, Girls! Get to bed or demerits will be made!"

Neo grabbed my hand and before I could snatch it away, I was in their bathroom, hiding from Ruth.

"Why didn't you just take me to the room?"

"Shut up," She hissed and looked at a figure, which, was, of course Ryu.

"She's 'searching' our room...nightly routine...best not to be in there when it happens." Ryu replied

"Cleaning the last pieces of mirror..." Neo patted her pocket.

"Yeah best she don't find those…"

"Whatever, this doesn't affect me…"

"Yes, it does." Neo snapped.

"How so?"

"It just...does"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Girls!" We heard Ruth shout, "There are more blood stains!"

Neo rolled her eyes and opened a broken tile under a toilet. Eww. She threw the mirror pieces in there; there were other sharp object there. Freaks!

We heard the door slam; Ruth must have left.

Ryu sighed and led me into the room, "Rat on us and suffer the consequences."

She was so kind earlier; I nodded.

Kinder than the other one.... "Think she'd make it as one of us?"

"Don't think she wants to...she doesn't even realize she's fucked up...I can't stand those in denial." Ryu replied, did I just call her nice?

Neo shrugged, "She's our roomy. She's not going anywhere."

Unfortunately...

Neo and Ryu.. I couldn't tell either of them. One minute Neo's the bitch of the world and Ryu's acceptable, now Ryu's being like Neo was and Neo... she's just being...

Ryu turned on her CDs again, this time its hard rock, ugh how does she sleep to this?!

"Have anything a little more metal-like?" Neo asked.

"Do you really want to wake up with a headache?"

"Er... System of a Down?"

"Yeah."

She changed CDs, and even louder music came on

"Chop Suey!"

This shit has a name?

Ryu hummed along, she can hear the lyrics? "I cry...when angels deserve to die..."

At first it was soft... then it just got louder... and louder... and the words... I listened to her hum the lyrics.

Are my room-mates some sort of Satanists?

Neo stared, her mouth was moving but no words came out. She was in a trance...

I pulled my pillow over my head; it would be a long night.

* * *

Is Bura trying to get along with Ryu and Neo or are Ryu and Neo trying to get along with her? Well, playing System Of A Down in the middle of the night doesn't help, but the freak thing isn't the nicest thing either… Will the roommates kill each other before three months are up?


	12. Night Songs

**Unpretty**

****

**Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo **

****

**Chapter 12: Night Songs**

_Many A- Hours Later:_

_"Will you... walk me... to the edge again..." _Neo's voice shivers out…__

_"Shaking, lonely, and I've been drinking again…" _Ryu's voice joined…__

_"Woke up, tonight, and no one's here with me..."_

_"I'm giving in....to you..."_

_"Take me, under, I'm giving into you, I'm dying tonight..."_

_"Watch me crumble, I'm giving into you, I'm crying tonight…"_

_"I'm giving into you... Caught up, in life, losing all my friends, family, has tried…"_

_"To heal all my addictions, tragic it seems to be alone again..."_

_"I'm giving into you..."_

What a God awful depressing song.

_"Take me, under, I'm giving into you, I'm dying tonight, I'm giving into you…"_

_"Watch me crumble, I'm giving into you, I'm crying tonight, I'm giving into you."_

_"I look foreword, to dying tonight…"_

I get up and shut off the CD…

"Hey!"

"God damn rock shit!"

Ryu growled, "No messes with my music!"

"We didn't get to the killing faith part!"

"Why would you **WANT** to?"

"Because faith is dead to me?" Neo rolled her eyes as if this was some sort of commonly known information.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I'm getting outta this room! You're **BOTH** lunatics!"

"Well duh, everyone here is." Ryu stated simply

"They're more normal than you two! You... you **CUT** yourselves!"

"Yeah well, you make yourself **BARF**!" Ryu shouted back. "And my life has been a hell lot worse then yours!"

"Whine, whine, whine! **GET OVER IT!"** My throwing up is for a good cause!

Ryu punched me, she was strong for a human, "Shut the fuck up, you have no fucking idea what my life has been like."

I fell over but it didn't hurt. I wanted to punch her back, but I continued talking, "Get over it! Whose life isn't hell?"

"Hell would be better than my life!"

"Oh **SHUT UP!"**

"Ryu, calm down." Neo hissed. Her eyes glow... like fire...

Ryu sighed and got out another CD and put it on and blasted it, "Change it and die, Perfect."

"Ryu." Neo said. Why did Ryu even listen to her? Why did Neo save me? Why do I still hate Neo?

Ryu sighed and started to hum along with the new song, "_It seems like every day's the same and I'm left to discover on my own"_

Neo got up and went to the bathroom.

She's probably cutting again, freak.

_"It seems like everything is gray and there's no color to behold…"_

The lights flickered on and off, her shadow paced...

How did she do that with her eyes? Why? Her eyes... both of them…

_"They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here…"_

On... off... on... off... the lights... like the fire...

Ryu's voice continued through the darkness, "_And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day, Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine, One day, too late, just as well…"_

I'll never get to bed…

_"I feel the dream in me expire and there's no one left to blame it on …"_

Bed... shut up…

I threw a pillow at her .

"What the fuck?!"

"Go to bed..."

"Ever heard of insomnia?"

"I know what it is." Great. Something else for her to whine about. Hypochondriac.

"It's a fucking disease as in out of my control...so leave me alone." she turned on a flashlight and got out the damn book again.

"I just said I know what it is!"

Or can freaks not hear? So much loud music…

She stayed silent, continuing to read, like she hadn't read this what, a million times before?

Ugh. I need to switch rooms.

But they said no rooms were open… Ugh.

I'd rather sleep on the couch.

Wonder if it's allowed.

The light went off... Neo didn't come out…

Whatever. I buried my head in my pillow, finally falling to sleep.

Sleep... let me not dream of Goten..

* * *

Bura is gonna have hell living with those two.. isn't she? Hehe.

Reviewer's Corner:

A Bagatelle: I really have to thank you for your attention towards this fic. Yeah… We really do do a lot of angst. –Nods- I've heard that one before. Reading fics is what gave me ideas to write my own. It's not that I would take their plots, but I would get to thinking and all of a sudden I've got a fic idea.

EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV: Yes, I fixed it. I am too glad you gave us another chance.

Radditz Onna: Reviewing is always good. Enjoy.


	13. Alike And Different

**Unpretty**

**Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo **

**Chapter 13: Alike And Different**

_Morning _

"Ryu! Get the hell up!"

She groaned and turned over.

My blankets were pulled off, "Where's Neo?"

Ryu wasn't really awake, so didn't answer.

I pulled my blanket back over me, "Go away."

Ruth sighed, looking down at me, "You fit right in with these two."

"Don't say that."

"Then get up, it's breakfast. Oh, and you will be watched so don't think bout purging."

I lay back down. I didn't sleep… Fuck off

She sighed and walked over to Ryu, "Get the hell up, Kid, or you won't see your little boyfriends today."

"And where's Neo?"

Ryu groaned, "I dunno... she went to the bathroom last I saw…"

Ruth kicked the door open and Neo was there, asleep on the floor, "Up!"

"You are the only people I have to repeatedly do this with!" Ruth hissed.

So she only does this with them… figures.

"Fuck off Ruth. Might do you some good…" Ryu muttered. She looked like shit, like she only got an hour of sleep.

Neo got up and stripped before us. Ryu was unfazed but... eww… And of course, everything was black.

Ruth blinked, "Be down in thirty."

She slammed the door and left.

Neo's new shirt was lace, a red dragon on it... her bra showing. Her pants were naturally black, baggy, and had random metal... things on them. Her belt, pyramid spiked and not in the hoops but resting on her hips.

Ryu finally moaned and got out of bed, and started to change in front of us as well.

Ugh. Modesty!

She changed into black shorts and a black shirt with an Aerosmith logo on it and shin length black booths, and to top it off a black leather trench coat.

"Ryu where'd I put my boots?"

"I dunno, the closet?"

"Looked."

Great. Another lipstick scenario. I dodged a black and silver shoe she hurled out of her way

They're under her bed... bakas…

"Dammit!" She threw a shirt.

"Try under your bed..."

Neo flipped off the bed and slid under it, "Light, Ryu!"

Ryu shined her flashlight under the bed

"Here they are!"

"Yay!" Ryu shouted.

Neo pulled them out... they went to her knee and had spikes on them... graceful.

I yawned and got out my favorite outfit, red skirt, tank top, boot and gloves, my signature look.

"You look like one of us." Neo murmured, putting black vinyl gloves on, "I loved Hot Topic. Then it became overrated and stupid and E-Bay became my true love again."

"Don't fucking say that..."

"I'm sorry, Perfect. Doesn't she Ryu? Blood red. Risqué. Gloves. Boots."

Ryu laughed, "Kinda...I prefer darker red myself."

"Blood is good though."

"Suppose so."

Ugh! One of **THEM**?

I looked myself over, ugh still fat...

"Hmm, Perfect..."

"Girls!" we heard Ruth shout.

"Go away!"

Ryu sighed, "Come on. It's another long day ahead..."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter…

Reviewer's Corner:

Katie: We will continue as school allows.

EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV: Those should come up soon. As school allows I try to post an update every week. Hopefully I can upload an edit every other day!


End file.
